Identification (“ID”) documents play a critical role in today's society. One example of an ID document is an ID card. ID documents are used on a daily basis to prove identity, to verify age, to access a secure area, to evidence driving privileges, to cash a check, and so on. Airplane passengers are required to show an ID document during check in, security screening, and prior to boarding their flight. In addition, because we live in an ever-evolving cashless society, ID documents are used to make payments, access an automated teller machine (ATM), debit an account, make a payment, and the like.
Many ID documents include a core layer which can be pre-printed, such as a light-colored, opaque material. The core is laminated with a transparent material to form a so-called “card blank.” Information, such as variable personal information (e.g., photographic information), is printed on the card blank. The information may include an indicium or indicia, such as the invariable information common to a large number of ID documents (e.g., for example the name and logo of the organization issuing the documents). To protect the information that is printed, an additional layer of transparent overlaminate is typically coupled to the card blank and printed information.
Many ID documents are made via roll laminating processes. Roll laminating processes introduce stresses by stretching and laminating in a non-uniform manner, resulting in steady state processes that produce thermal stresses that change over time. These ID documents typically require adhesives, the presence of which may promote tampering that can result in separation of these ID documents into layers.